


idols with benefits

by hobbledehoy101



Series: skz sexy times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), ChanLix, Chanjin, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Group Sex, HYUNSUNG, Idols, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, OT8, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, changlix, hyunjeong/hyunin, jeongmin, kpop, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbledehoy101/pseuds/hobbledehoy101
Summary: "God, I miss sex," Minho slumped onto the couch one night, eliciting various expressions from the rest of Stray Kids, who were sitting throughout the living room, each with a beer in hand.They all decide to get drunk and fuck each other.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: skz sexy times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938478
Comments: 6
Kudos: 350





	idols with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! this was lowkey kinda hard - so many humans! it's mostly my own ships so sorry ab that :/ pls comment if you like this or if you want to request something, i can't promise anything but i'd love to hear from people as dirty minded as me lol

"God, I miss sex," Minho slumped onto the couch one night, eliciting various expressions from the rest of Stray Kids, who were sitting throughout the living room, each with a beer in hand. 

"What?" Chan eventually asked. 

"What, didn't you hear me? I said _I miss sex_ ," Minho spoke exaggeratedly louder, rolling his eyes as he took a swig of his beer, "You can never have sex as an idol. Too much risk, and also just impractical. Where are you gonna find someone, where are you going to do it, etc, etc... When I lived alone it was so much easier."

After a moment or two of thought, each boy nodded in agreement.

"I haven't had sex since Australia," Felix sighed, "And that was high school sex, so we all know how that goes."

"Same for me, back in Malaysia," Jisung commented.

Hyunjin, Seungmin and Changbin nodded - they'd all been over the legal age before they were announced as idols from the survival show and so had enjoyed the highs and lows of high school sex before they had lost that privilege. 

Chan giggled cheekily, "Last time I did it was with another trainee, just before I was told to start collecting you guys into a group. You guys know those nights where we were allowed to go out, and all the trainees would just be finding someone and somewhere to fuck?" The rest of the members nodded - even if they had not partaken in the sex or the going out, they knew about it. The nights were few and far between but still, those nights had more sex going on between the trainees than prom night. Chan continued, "Lost my virginity in a public bathroom... That last girl got kicked out a couple of weeks later though. Sad, she was a good fuck."

"Chan!" Hyunjin squealed.

"What? She was a great girl in general as well, but that wasn't the conversation was it?" Chan laughed, hiding behind his hands, "What about you, Innie, our maknae?" Chan teased, "You were only just of age before we did survival show - no, you told us you were a virgin, didn't you?"

"I was then. But I may or may not have found a really nice, _really_ hot girl up in Busan on break one time before we debuted. We'd gone to high school together there before I moved here and I knew she'd keep it quiet, so we hooked up a few times." Jeongin giggled as the other members' jaws dropped. 

"INNIE!" Hyunjin tackled him as the others shouted in various shock and congratulations, "You have to tell us these things!" 

Finally the room grew quiet again, all taking another swig of beer. 

"Hey," Felix had an idea, probably born of the alcohol, "You guys want to... get drunk and y'know... have some fun?"

"With each other? All of us?" Changbin pulled a face, "It'd be too weird."

"That's what the alcohol's for, dumbass," Jisung smiled devilishly, "I'm all in, as long as I'm too drunk to remember it and too drunk to realise who's fucking me."

Minho shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Chan and Hyunjin nodding as well.

The 5 of them looked at Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin, who were all looking a little apprehensive. 

"What's up?" Minho asked, impatiently.

"I don't think we should," Seungmin frowned, "I mean, getting drunk is risky enough, but having sex? With each other? I mean, for starters it's a bit odd to fuck each other, and there's so much that could happen..." 

"Oh, Seungmin. You always think of all the risks, and that's usually great," Chan reassured him, "But it's our first night of break, none of us are going anywhere tomorrow and we don't have anything on for two weeks. We'll be fine, plus you'll be drunk so you can't remember it. But if you don't want to then the 5 of us will go somewhere and do it without you." He addressed that to Changbin and Jeongin as well.

"Well... Fine," Seungmin nodded, along with Changbin. 

"Jeongin?" 

He spoke in a tiny voice, "I don't want to bottom out." 

The others stifled a giggle as Changbin slipped down next to him, "It's okay. There's a lot you can do other than bottom, or even top if you don't want to. Plus, as we said, you'll be drunk," He dropped his voice to a whisper, "To be honest, that's the only reason I'm going ahead with it. If I thought I was going to remember this, I would not agree to it at all."

Jeongin laughed, nodding as he finished off his beer.

"Shots for everyone!" Chan leapt up and grabbed a bottle of vodka out of the cupboard - they'd bought it once, and just left it there for the time when they needed to get drunk and fast - and a bottle of orange juice from the fridge as a chaser. 

Within 20 minutes and 5 or 6 rounds of shots, all the boys were fully out of it, most still not super good at holding their alcohol due to their young age. Felix had a case of the giggles, Hyunjin had already started sloppily making out with Jisung, and Chan quickly stumbled to his room grabbed a box of condoms and a bottle of lube before they forgot about it completely.

"Okay!" He slurred as he came back in, "Who's bottoming?"

Felix's hand went up, as well as Jisung's.

"Have you before?"

Felix nodded quite enthusiastically, Jisung shook his head. 

"But I'm horny and drunk and I'm ready to try!" He spoke too loudly, slurring and waving his arms around as he went back to making out with Hyunjin. 

"Well, we can't have only 2 bottoms out of 8 of us." Minho sighed, the only one who could vaguely think when as drunk as he was, "Hyunjin, Seungmin, you up for it?" 

Seungmin, now very fuzzy-brained, shook his head slowly - Minho rolled his eyes but left it alone - but Hyunjin was less okay with just agreeing or disagreeing, "Why me?!"

"Because you'd be a cute bottom," Minho winked.

"Fine," Hyunjin rolled his eyes, slurring, "But whoever's topping me has got to be nice to my arse."

The room grew quiet as people started pairing off. Seungmin's hand drifted to Jeongin's crotch, gently tracing the outline of his dick with a finger, Jeongin gasping and burying his face in Seungmin's neck. Chan and Changbin both descended on Felix, sharing sloppy make-outs, tongue and all. Jisung moved from Hyunjin over to Minho, letting the older boy take over the kisses, which went from sloppy to equally passionate but more controlled and almost meaningful kisses. Hyunjin, feeling slightly left out, crawled over to Changbin and tugged down his jeans very bravely, licking the outline of his dick through his boxers. Changbin gasped into Felix's mouth and tangled his fingers in Hyunjin's long hair, holding him down.

"Channie," Felix murmured, grabbing blindly at Chan even as his lips collided again with Changbin's. Chan chuckled deeply, guiding Felix's mouth from Changbin's to his own as Felix's hands drifted to the hem of Chan's shirt. Soon it was off and discarded - the first clothing gone, and Chan's abs on full display.

Minho lifted Jisung roughly onto the couch, standing over him and making Jisung reach for the kisses. His hands felt up and down Jisung's sides as he felt himself get excited and saw it happening under Jisung's sweatpants as well. Jeongin was now only in boxers, his shirt and pants off to the side and Seungmin fully palming him through the thin fabric. In a swift motion, Hyunjin pulled off Changbin's boxers and jeans, watching with glee as his pink and leaking dick popped out onto his stomach. 

"I want Changbin-hyung," Felix murmured to Chan, the only voice aloud in the room, echoing too loud over the various gasps and moans and slightly wet sounds. Chan conceded sweetly, wanting Felix to be with who he was most comfortable with, but grabbed Hyunjin roughly by the hair before he could descend onto Changbin's cock.

"Hey!" Changbin and Hyunjin both exclaimed, but both were quickly silenced as Chan pushed his lips onto Hyunjin's and Felix began placing little kitty licks up and down Changbin's now quite hard cock.

"Suck it good," Chan growled into Hyunjin's ear, completely different with the bold Hyunjin than he was with the sweet and subby Felix, sitting down onto the kitchen floor and waiting impatiently. Hyunjin swallowed, teasing Chan as he played with the belt buckle. He'd never completely realised how attractive their leader was, until now he was sitting shirtless, commanding and impatient, fingers tangling subconsciously in Hyunjin's hair. Hyunjin stripped himself of his shirt and quickly slipped off Chan's jeans and boxers before he got any rougher with his hands. Hyunjin started placing kisses - long, wet, warm, lingering kisses - up and down the sides of Chan's cock. They heard a small yelp, seeing Felix gently lifting his lips off of Changbin's cock as Changbin leant down to kiss the top of his head, Felix obviously having gone down too hard. 

"Your cock too big for him, is it Binnie?" Chan asked with a laugh, languidly tangling his hands into Hyunjin's hair to push his tip over Hyunjin's lips as Felix mirrored him between Changbin's legs - both Changbin and Chan's laughter being cut off by low moans.

Seungmin was quickly pumping his hand up and down Jeongin's now unclothed member, his lips pressing against sensitive spots on Jeongin's neck. Jeongin's fingers were splayed agianst the tiled floor, whimpering and tensing his fingers as Seungmin hit just where he needed it. His eyes were shut tight, his mind only thinking about how close he was, how Seungmin tightened his fingers every now and then, how the warmth was coiled tight in the base of his stomach, just one or two more-

Seungmin pulled his hand away quickly as Jeongin whined, loud and long as he chased the high, thrusting up into nothing.

"Miiin!" 

"You can't cum yet, we've barely started!" Seungmin murmured, breath ghosting against Jeongin's neck and ear. 

"Let the boy cum!" Chan slurred from the other side of the room, "I bet you this isn't going to last much longer- Ah! Jin, fuck..."

"Can you guys shut the fuck up, we're all trying to fuck and you guys are all just talking!" Minho broke away from Jisung's lips, Jisung whining drunkenly and grappling at Minho's chest and back until Minho turned back to him.

"Well, I don't think any of the rest of us are going to get a hold of either of them toni- Oh god, Lix, keep going-"

Seungmin shrugged, "Hey Jeongin, I've always wanted to try-"

"Don't ask, just do," Jeongin could barely open his eyes as he lay, panting on the tile floor, "I'm too drunk to answer questions, if I don't like it I'll tell you but just- for fuck's sake, Min, do something!" And he grappled for Seungmin and pulled him down so their lips met - open-mouthed, wet, hot, sloppy, uncoordinated - they knew they didn't fit but they didn't care, because, as Jisung had so eloquently said, they were drunk and horny and ready to try.

Minho was lying on top of Jisung on the couch, their lips never leaving the other's skin. They had both stripped, slow and gentle with each other, totally quiet apart from Jisung's whines, Minho's murmurs, and of course the other boys. There was something else between them that the others didn't really have - they just wanted _a_ fuck, Minho and Jisung actually wanted to fuck _each other_. Maybe it was a drunk words, sober thoughts thing, but Minho was letting those dumb butterflies he felt around Jisung take over his mind and his dick - he'd always thought they were just platonic, best friend admiration, but now he wasn't quite so sure.

His fingers drifted along Jisung's thighs, swiftly flipping them over and letting his fingers drift to Jisung's arse, squeezing his cheeks, laying a swift slap or two, rubbing the smooth skin as Jisung yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure, laying against Minho's chest. His fingers drifted to Minho's nipped, tweaking on gently, loving how Minho gasped and slapped him in response. His mouth drifted along Minho's chest, open-mouthed soft kisses, all the way to his nipped where he latched on and sucked, flicking the nub with his tongue. Minho tossed his head back, enjoying the shivers that it sent up and down his body. 

"Chan, chuck me the... the stuff," Minho could barely get out as Chan blindly rolled the condom box and the lube bottle across the floor. He grabbed the bottle and covered his fingers in lube, and without hesitation pushed his middle finger past the first ring of muscle of Jisung's arsehole. Jisung whined loudly, unlatching from Minho's chest and pushing his face into Minho's neck. 

"Hurts- But... don't stop!" Was all Minho could make out between wordless whines. 

"Ah- ah!" They heard Chan grunt from across the room. His head was tossed back, hand tangled tightly in Hyunjin's hair as he bucked his hips with no regard for Hyunjin's throat. Hyunjin managed to swallow the tip down into his throat, pushing Chan over the edge, tensing every muscle in his body silently. Hyunjin was able to look up through his eyelashes, struck silent by how hot Chan looked - muscles popping, skin glistening, face twisted with pleasure. His throat bobbed once, twice to swallow every inch of cum that Chan gave him, before popping off and giving a chaste, teasing kiss on the tip. 

Chan opened his eyes slowly, panting, and caught Hyunjin's shoulder, tugging him onto Chan's lap until Chan could feel his erection against his own crotch and their lips touched, rough and battling for dominance.

"I'm going to make you scream," Chan growled against Hyunjin's lips.

"I'd like to see you try," Hyunjin shot back teasingly, yet let out a moan a moment later as Chan's lips messily dipped down to his collar bone. 

Changbin, face twisted with pleasure, gently pulled Felix off his cock, "What did you do that for?" Felix slurred sweetly with a pout, "You were just about to cum."

Gently but slightly awkwardly due to his intoxication, Changbin lifted Felix and put him down on one of the armchairs, pulling down his jeans and boxers, "I wanted to save that for you." And with that he grabbed the lube from Minho, spread it across his fingers and began to finger Felix, pushing two fingers in straight away. Felix arched his back in initial pain which quickly became pleasure, tugging Changbin down to kneel over him and press their lips together lovingly. 

"Bin- Ah!" Felix whined as Changbin crooked his fingers, making him grin. 

Changbin worked his fingers to stroke across that bundle of nerves inside Felix again and again, making Felix let out a string of mumbled whines and words, out of which Changbin could only make out _'harder' 'yes'_ and his own name. 

Now three fingers deep in a writhing Jisung, Minho quickly tugged a condom over his painfully hard dick and pushed up into Jisung. They both groaned in unison - Jisung felt so _full_ , he was so tight and warm around Minho. With Minho's guiding hand on his waist, Jisung bounced, shifting his hips until it hit that same spot, whining and throwing his head back. Minho was captivated into silence - Jisung was so beautiful like this, his drunk brain was so in love. He hoped he remembered this exact moment next morning, of a beautiful Jisung making his dick feel so good. He thrust up, making Jisung yelp, his nimble fingers still drifting to tweak at Minho's nipples.

Chan lifted Hyunjin up, pushing him against the wall with his hands held above his head. With no prep and no lube other than a condom, he pushed into Hyunjin's arsehole, making Hyunjin scream in painful pleasure - he felt like he was being ripped apart and he loved it. Chan pounded him as he grew hard again, pressing rough kisses against Hyunjin's neck and back. Every single pound was going straight to Hyunjin's untouched, painfully hard, dripping dick, bouncing between his legs. It wasn't long before he was right on the edge. Chan pulled out as soon as he felt Hyunjin clench around him, before he'd fully fallen off the edge yet. Hyunjin whined and pushed back on Chan's cock, making him groan and slap Hyunjin's ass. 

"Stop whining. I told you I could make you scream," Chan thrust in again, building the heat back up for Hyunjin until he was on the edge again - then once more he pulled out. Hyunjin knew better than to yelp this time, but tears had began to pool in his eyes and run down his cheeks - not out of actual pain or sadness, just from the intense feelings coursing through his body. 

A yelp from across the room - Jeongin tensed his whole body as Seungmin swallowed his load - the two had tried simultaneously sucking and jacking each other off, lying stomach to stomach, and due to how close he was to the edge earlier, he was the first to cum. Seungmin was close after, pushed over the edge by how Jeongin squeezed his cock in his high, shooting white up onto Jeongin's face and his own stomach.

"Hey Jeongin, do you want to finish off Hyunjin?" Chan called across the room.

With a childish giggled, Jeongin gave one last kiss to Seungmin and dashed across the room, pushing his softening dick deep into Hyunjin. It was warmed and tighter and better than Seungmin's mouth, and he could feel himself hardening again - something new for him, he'd never been able to get it back up again after one orgasm. Giving one last teasing kiss onto Hyunjin's puffy, wet lips as he let out whimpers from Jeongin's dick inside him, Chan left the two to go over to Felix and Changbin. By this point Changbin was deep inside Felix, pounding hard and fast, hitting his prostate with every thrust. With a glance at Changbin, Chan slipped of the condom and gently placed his own unsatisfied cock against Felix's lips, which Felix quickly latched onto. His blowjob was messy but enthusiastic, his whimpers and whine sending vibrations up Chan's cock as he sucked on it like a baby. 

Jisung's legs had grown tired of bouncing, flopping forward onto Minho's chest. Minho thrust up into him, groaning at how fucking good it felt, his sounds mixing with Jisung's as the combination of Minho's dick hitting prostate every time and the friction on his dick rubbing between their stomachs made him whine louder and louder. It only took a few more thrusts until Jisung was clenching around Minho, pushing his face into his neck as he painted their stomachs white. 

"Minho!" He whined as his vision went, sending Minho off the edge as well, thrusting into Jisung through both of their highs. As they lay against each other, not minding the sweat or cum coating their skin, Minho placed a finger under Jisung's chin and kissed him gently. He really hoped he remembered this the next day despite how blurry it was already.

Hyunjin thrust back onto Jeongin, once, twice and then screamed out as he _finally_ came, shooting strings of cum across the wall. Jeongin kept at the same pounding, rough pace, chasing his own high as he released into Hyunjin. As he pulled out, his cum dripped out of Hyunjin, who was lying limply against the wall. Gently caressing his sides where his fingers had pushed bruises into Hyunjin's soft skin, Jeongin slid down and gently swiped Hyunjin's abused hole with his tongue, lapping up as much cum as he could. Hyunjin turned around as Jeongin stood up, looping the younger in his arms, licking and kissing Seungmin's and his own cum off his face before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Jeongin held a hand out to Seungmin, and the three wobbled (or limped on Hyunjin's part) back to Jeongin and Jisung's room, where they quickly fell asleep - naked, sweaty, covered in cum, drunk and all tangled up in each others arms and legs on Jeongin's single bed. 

Minho and Jisung had also fallen asleep almost immediately, but next to them Changbin was still thrusting messily into Felix as the younger boy's mumbles had grown into high pitched screams. Felix came untouched, shooting cum across his chest and clenching around Changbin and Chan, making them both cum as well. Changbin thrust through their high as Felix swallowed everything Chan gave him. 

As soon as Chan could make a coherent thought, he lifted Felix and wobbling, carried him back to his and Changbin's room, laying him on the bottom bed where Changbin soon joined him. Felix curled up against Changbin, still not caring about all the disgustingness of their skin, and they both promptly fell asleep.

With the last of the energy that his drunk brain would allow him, Chan went back out to the living room where he collected the clothing and used condoms left on the floor, depositing them into the laundry and the bin, slipping on his own top and wiping up as much cum as he could manage. And placing a throw blanket over the sleeping pair on the couch, he went to his own room and fell asleep.

* * *

Minho was the first to wake up the next day. His head hurt like he'd been hit with a million bricks, and he felt disgusting. He looked down - a sleeping Jisung was curled up against him, both naked and covered in a blanket. He smiled. He remembered what happened. 

He got up, trying not to wake Jisung, slipped on a pair of tracksuit pants and got out cups of water for everyone, placing them on the kitchen bench where people could immediately get them, and began a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs - he always was least affected by alcohol, including the hangover. Jisung woke up next, rubbing his eyes and dashing to the bathroom, still naked. Once he came back, slipped on some clothes and gulped down his water, he looked curiously at Minho. 

"Did we end up-"

"Yeah," Minho didn't want him to finish that question, "... How much do you remember?"

"Not much," Jisung frowned, "I remember... it being very good."

"What was?" Seungmin, Jeongin and Hyunjin entered the room, haphazardly dressed in Jeongin's clothes, Hyunjin frowned before realisation hit him, "Oh, fuck-"

"Yes, we all fucked each other last night. I guess the alcohol did it's job in making us forget, didn't it?"

The three gulped down their water as Minho finished making breakfast. Eventually Chan, Changbin and Felix joined them (Minho could've sworn that it looked like Felix's lips were puffier than normal... like they do after making out with someone.... but he decided against saying anything). Changbin could remember some of it, but apart from that only Minho could remember what happened. 

He was glad he remembered every time he glanced over at Jisung.


End file.
